Reference may be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,766,612, 3,237,710, 3,269,483, 3,694,595 and 3,331,108 uncovered by the Examiner in the prosecution of the original application to show various types of electric switches used in combination with release mechanisms including belt buckles.